


Don't pretend this wasn't intentional

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treat for Nonelvis's Eleventy Fest prompt:  Eleven/River/any Romana. Their wild and wacky misadventures through time and space. It's also cake!fic, because cake is delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't pretend this wasn't intentional

"No! This is all wrong!" the Doctor said, when he finally regained his ability to make coherent sounds.

"I don't see anything wrong?" River said, "Do you see anything wrong, Romana?"

"There is the fact that he hasn't joined us yet," Romana says, "He's just standing in the doorway gawking rather than helping out, and that's plenty wrong."

"True," said River, "But it's hardly unusual."

"Have we overloaded him, do you think?" Romana asked.

"You're both naked!" the Doctor sputtered.

"I think that's a distinct possibility," said River.

"And covered in cake! Usually I'm the one covered in cake!"

River and Romana exchanged a glance.

"It wasn't with me," Romana said eventually, licking a dollop of buttercream off River's forehead.

"I don't know what he's talking about either," said River.

"He's short-circuited?" Romana suggested.

"It was with the Master…" the Doctor said mournfully.

"That would explain it," said Romana. She mouthed the word, "issues" at River.

"Sweetie," River said, sucking a bit of icing off her thumb, "You've got to come out of the doorway eventually. Now, be a good boy, take off your shirt, and help us out of these handcuffs."

"Why do I have to take off my shirt?" the Doctor asked.

"It's very logical," said Romana, "if you don't take it off, it will get dirty. Buttercream and tweed? Think of the dry-cleaning bill…"

"The TARDIS cleans my clothes for me," the Doctor said.

"Still?" Romana asks.

"I think he's regressed since…" River mouthed, "The War."

"I can actually read lips you know," said the Doctor.

"Poor thing," said Romana.

"You still haven't taken off your shirt," River pointed out. "Please, Sweetie, we're in ever so much distress."

"I sense a plot," said the Doctor. But he complied. He complied later too, when River and Romana suggested that eating the cake would be a much more efficient clean-up than taking a shower, because good cake should never go to waste.


End file.
